Virtualization allows the abstraction of hardware resources and the pooling of these resources to support multiple virtual machines. For example, through virtualization, virtual machines with different operating systems may be run on the same physical machine. Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources that provide similar functions as the physical hardware of a physical machine, such as central processing unit (CPU), memory and network resources to run an operating system and different applications. Storage resources are also required by the virtual machine to store data, such as data relating to the operating system and applications, etc.